Step By Step Wicked Witch of the East
by Blue-eyesThropp
Summary: This is just a little mash up for the Bessa fans. The title will tell you all you need to know. K plus for one bad word.


Step by Step/ Wicked Witch of the East (Mash up)

**Author's Note: I know this is probably not the best, but it's great proof of what happens when you're writing late at night with a cat jumping around on your keyboard (they actually do that). Sp please don't be too harsh with criticism. But do review! This could be seen as a prequel to my story 'We did…' which is possibly a prequel to a story I am currently writing. It would help you to understand the second to last verse if you read that story too.  
>I'm sorry about the format. My computer was going wild (I'm guessing that was partially the cat's fault) and I have not the foggiest how to repair it. So, I apologize, and so does Madonina (the cat).<br>This is a little mash up of the song originally sung by Nessarose (in the Wicked workshops) and the always loved 'Wicked Witch of the East'. Enjoy, hopefully! Yours, Blue-eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the lyrics used here, nor do I own the script of WWotE. But I do own the idea for this story. **

**Step one: life has finally begun.**  
>Elphaba's chants were barely audible over Nessa's screams. As the words strung together, Nessa's shoes started glowing red. The cool silver turned to fiery ruby, burning the twisted feet of the governess of Oz. She was fanning her feet with her long skirt, anything to stop the agonizing pain she was experiencing. One foot shot forward. Unaccustomed to such movement, she supported herself on the armrest of her hated chair. Her other foot shot forward, so that Nessa was standing almost all on her own. As if pulled by a string, her upper body, currently arched back, slowly straightened itself. 'This is it,' she thought to herself. But alas, it wasn't. Nessa's body collided with the floor before she could even balance herself and she hit her head on the cold wood. Still, she could feel her feet jerking underneath her, longing to catch up on lost years of movement. Elphaba instinctively reached out to, as she had so often done, help her sister up and back into her chair, but Nessa swatted the green hand away. 'NO! Don't help me.' Elphaba watched as Nessa's body straightened and… Nessa shot her hand to her mouth and stifled a scream. She was standing. Boq had to know of this!<p>

**Step two, every step will be new, as I step out and let them all see me looking all dreamy, taking my stand!**  
>Nessa forced herself to move forward. Her newly found balance was not proving good and her first steps were painful, but she forced herself. Hadn't this been her dream for years? It had! Hadn't Boq wanted someone less…crippled? Those words had never escaped his lips, but she knew deep inside that it was true. Wouldn't he want her now? YES! She had to keep moving!<p>

**Step by, step by, step by step!**  
>Only three more steps. She reached for the bell. 'Boq! Boq, come quickly. The familiar bell sounded happier than ever, and as Boq's steps approached, Nessa ran rather ungracefully back to her chair. She wanted to surprise him. How could she have guessed that the following scenario in her study would lead to unhappiness and, in time, destruction of at least two people? For now, it was love, step by step, and that was all she could think of.<p>

**Step three Boq will finally love me.**  
>He had brandished the letter opener at Elphaba. That had been his first mistake. But now he had calmed himself and regarding Nessa's standing figure was all he could do. 'You did this for her?'<br>'For both of us.'  
>'For both of us? What can she possibly mean?'Boq took a step towards Nessa, unsure of what to do, what to say, how to behave himself. He grabbed her hands as she had so often done with him. Accidently, he pulled her forward. Whether it was her unsteady legs or her desire to be near him he did not know, but Nessa stumbled forward into his arms and looked him right in the face. He gulped. He feared her now more than ever. This was a ferocious woman with all the power she had ever wanted, and she was obviously madly in love with him. His next mistake was about to be made.<p>

**Step four: he'll love Glinda no more!**  
>'Galinda?'<br>'Yes Nessa, that's right. And I've got to appeal to her, express the way I feel for her. Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda the moment I first saw her, you know that!' She did. She knew everything, but yet she would not give up. As she stumbled towards her desk, eyes filled with tears, he almost wished himself to be dead. He felt heartless. But he had never promised Nessa anything, he had never stated that he loved her. Well, maybe just once… But he loved Glinda, and that would never change, as long he lived and had a heart to love with, nothing would ever stop him from sharing it with Glinda. Nothing!

**She can step aside! The moment he sees, he'll fall to his knees and beg for my hand.**  
>He never begged. He never fell. She never stepped aside. Nessa was never going to have Boq. But she wanted him. All of the things she had ever possessed had meant nothing to her once she found Boq. And he loved Glinda. Perfect, pink, popular, pretty Glinda. She hated him for it.<p>

**Step by step by…**  
>The book lay open, too tempting to resist, and it was the only way of getting sufficient revenge in Nessa's eyes. She dropped to the floor and opened a page with a short and not all too complicated spell. She didn't know what spell it was, she didn't know what the effects would be but for now she was blind to anything but revenge. Step by step, she was running into a brick wall.<p>

**Step kick for those who used to ignore me!**  
>That kick was for Glinda. Nessa never <em>actually<em> kicked, but she imagined it. And that kick was for the one who had ruined her love life.

**Step kick for those who felt sorry me!  
><strong>That kick was for Boq. Nessarose began to chant. 'Ah tum ta tae…'

**Step kick! Here comes a change in the weather, huddle together, I predict stormy!**  
>Her words strung together, as had Elphaba's, only more insecurely. She didn't know Old Ozian. For all she knew, she could be shrinking Boq to and inch tall. She could be turning him into a beetle. But she didn't care. It was all revenge, whether he came out alive or not. Or did she care? She wanted to stop chanting, but it was too late. Her mind, eyes and mouth had already fixed on the chant, and she was going to have to see the results.<p>

**Step five: look who's finally alive! Step six: look who's got her own tricks! Watch me step aside into a new land, Munchkins will rule and Boq in my thrall!**  
>He screamed, louder than he ever thought possible. A burning sensation in his chest made him collapse into Nessa's old chair. He felt as though his chest was being ripped apart and a burning iron pressed against his heart. He then felt cold hands reaching inside him and squeezing his heart, not so much for it to stop beating, but enough to shrink it. He had never experienced such agony. As Elphaba wheeled him away, Nessa reflected on what she had done. It had been Boq's fault, she decided, though deep down she knew it was Elphaba's fault. And even deeper down, in a hidden part of her, she knew that only one person was to blame. Herself. '…if you hadn't shown me that horrendible book!'<br>'Hush will you! I have to find another spell. It's the only thing that might work.'  
>Nessa clasped her hands, hoping, just hoping, for everything to turn out right. Life had been cruel enough to her already.<p>

**Who cares if they call me a bitch call me a beast call me The Wicked Witch of the East?**  
>The Wicked Witch of the East was born at that moment. She had done a wicked, wicked deed and she loathed herself for it. She wished with all her heart for Boq to be alright, but she realized then that power and love had taken over her, and now that she had none of the latter, and felt the former shriveling away, there was only a wicked woman with a seed of a young, crippled girl in her. The seed, however much she longed to find it, though, was hidden so deep inside of her that she settled for wickedness. Still she prayed for Boq, even if there seemed little hope for him. Elphaba finished her chanting and Nessarose looked expectantly at her.<p>

**Step by, step by, step by, step by, step by, step by step…**  
>Elphaba was gone, Boq had left, her father was dead, her mother had never been there. Nessa had no one. She sat at her desk in her old wheelchair, writing a letter to the goldsmith of Oz. '… in form of a clock. Carve on the back of it my name and…' her quill hovered above the page. She then wrote down a phrase that she had used a lot . Four words she was never to use again. She folded up the paper and let red wax drip onto it as a seal. Her servant took it away the next day.<p>

**I'll have it all!**  
>Nessarose had nothing. She had been deprived of everything. She felt her life shrivel away before her. Little did she now that with every step she took, it was. Step by step, she was dying.<p> 


End file.
